Der Eindringling
by Tox
Summary: Im SGC gibt es einen Eindringlingsalarm. Die scheinbare Gefahr kommt aber nicht durch das Stargate, sondern von der Erde.


1 Der Eindringling, Teil 1  
  
  
  
In der Basis tief unterhalb der Erdoberfläche schlug der Alarm an.  
  
"Eindringling auf dem Gelände, Dr. Frasier sofort an Posten 1!" scholl es durch die Lautsprecher.  
  
Colonel O'Neill war gerade auf dem Weg in die Cafeteria ('Wo sind bloß die anderen? Hoffentlich schlagen sie sich nicht gerade die Bäuche voll, wir haben nachher noch einen Einsatz auf P3X-537'), als ihn fast Dr. Frasier umlief.  
  
"Aus dem Weg! Das ist ein Notfall! Tschuldigung Colonel." Rief sie noch und war auch schon um die nächste Ecke zum Fahrstuhl, der die unterirdische Anlage des Cheyenne Mountain mit der Oberfläche verband, verschwunden.  
  
'Ganz schön was los hier. Sollte ich...? Nein! Erstmal gucken wo die anderen sind und ob sich meine Befürchtung bestätigt'. O'Neill ging schnellen Schrittes weiter Richtung Cafeteria.  
  
  
  
Daniel Jackson und Teal'c befanden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Cafeteria.  
  
"Teal'c, das musst du probieren. Sowas findest Du im ganzen Universum nur auf der Erde." Sagte Daniel und reichte Teal'c einen Teller. Teal'c hob beim Anblick des unförmigen Haufens auf seinem Teller die linke Augenbraue.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, wenn Du meinst ich esse das..."  
  
"Das ist Tiramisu Teal'c. Eine ganz besondere Nachspeise. Probier doch wenigstens mal!"  
  
Teal'c verzog sein Gesicht und griff missmutig zu einem Löffel. Allerdings kam er dieses mal um einen kulinarischen Erdengenuß herum, denn in diesem Moment erschien O'Neill im Türrahmen der Cafeteria und blickte sich suchend um.  
  
Teal'cs Miene hellte sich augenblicklich auf, erließ den Löffel sinken und stand auf. Daniel folgte seinem Beispiel, als er den Grund für den Abbruch des Nachtisches sah. Der Colonel schien ihnen etwas wichtiges mitteilen zu wollen.  
  
"Daniel wissen Sie wann es das letzte mal Eindringlingsalarm auf der Basis gegeben hat?" fragte O'Neill.  
  
"Na ja, so ungefähr alle 12/13 Stunden, wenn Sokar, eine anderer Goa'uld- Systemlord oder jemand unbekanntes uns einen Besuch abstatten wollen, der vorher nicht angekündigt war."  
  
"Nein, ich meine keinen Eindringlingsalarm wegen einer unerlaubten Stargate- Aktivierung von außerhalb, sondern in den Cheyenne Mountainkomlpex von der Erde aus. In diesem Fall handelt es sich aber wahrscheinlich um ein unbefugtes Eindringen in das obere Gelände.  
  
Doc Frasier ist ziemlich hastig an mir vorbeigerannt, was darauf schließen lässt, dass es Verletzte gegeben hat. Sie verstehen?"  
  
"Jack es gab seit Hathor kein solches Eindringen in die Basis mehr. Und Hathor bediente sich, wie wir beide nur zu gut wissen, unlauterer Mittel um sich diesen Zugang zu verschaffen."  
  
"Und was schließen wir daraus?"  
  
"Entweder haben die Wachen geschlafen, was ich aber sehr unwahrscheinlich halte, oder..."  
  
"Oder?"  
  
"Oder wir haben vielleicht außerirdischen Besuch, der durch das Tor wieder nach Hause will und es geschafft hat sich gegen die Wachen durchzusetzen. Vielleicht gibt es außer Sethesh noch andere Goa'uld hier auf der Erde, die bisher unerkannt hier lebeten. Wer weiß?"  
  
"Ok. Das genügt mir als Schlussfolgerung. Holt eure Ausrüstung und macht euch abmarschbereit. Wir treffen uns in 8 Minuten am Fahrstuhl. Ich geh in der Zwischenzeit Carter suchen, wo auch immer die sich wieder aufhält. Teal'c vergiß Deine Mütze nicht!"  
  
Auf der Krankenstation herrschte reger Betrieb als O'Neill auf der Such nach Carter vorbeikam. 'Hoffentlich haben sie keinen von uns erwischt...'. "Doc, haben sie da einen von unseren Leuten?" rief er in den Raum, aber Dr. Frasier war zu beschäftigt Leben zu retten und nahm seine Frage gar nicht wahr.  
  
O'Neill betrat daraufhin den Raum, steuerte auf die Trage, um der das hektische Geschehen pulsierte zu und warf einen Blick auf die Gestalt, die dort lag. Die Kleidung der Person war auf der rechten Seite in Brust/Bauchhöhe blutdurchträngt, im Gesicht, auf den Händen und Armen waren lauter Schrammen.  
  
"Kein Außerirdischer?"  
  
"Wie's aussieht nicht. Sieht eher nach Zivilist aus, aber man kann ja nie wissen." Entgegnete einer der Pfleger.  
  
Zu weiteren Fragen kam es nicht, da das EKG plötzlich eine Nulllinie anzeigte.  
  
"Herzstillstand."  
  
"Defibrilator, schnell! Gehen Sie zur Seite Colonel." Sagte Dr. Frasier und griff zu dem hingehaltenem Instrument.  
  
"Laden auf 200."  
  
"Ist geladen."  
  
"Wegtreten."  
  
Ein Zucken ging durch die Gestalt auf der Trage.  
  
"Keine Reaktion."  
  
"Laden auf 250"  
  
"Ist geladen."  
  
"Wegteten."  
  
Wieder das Zucken. Aber diesmal zeigte das EKG wieder Herzschläge an. Zunächst waren sie schwach, aber dann besserte sich der Rhythmus langsam wieder.  
  
"Schnell bringt sie in den OP, bevor sie uns noch verblutet." Sagte Dr. Frasier und eilte in Richtung Waschraum.  
  
O'Neill hatte die ganze Zeit regungslos in einiger Entfernung der Trage gestanden und sich ruhig verhalten. Nun rief er der davoneilenden aber hinterher:  
  
"Hat es sonst noch Verletzte gegeben?"  
  
"Nein Colonel." Und schon war Dr. Frasier im Waschraum verschwunden.  
  
Carter, die in der Zwischenzeit schon Teal'c und Daniel über den Weg gelaufen war, lief dem Colonel fast in die Arme, als sie mit ihrewr Ausrüstung um die Ecke gehastet kam.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Carter, sie brauchen nicht mehr zu hetzen. Der Eindringling ist schon festgesetzte worden. Gehen wir erst mal zum Fahrstuhl. Ich kläre sie über alles auf."  
  
"Jack, wo waren sie so lange. Haben sie Carter nicht, ach so, sie haben sie gefunden." Rief ihnen Daniel entgegen, als O'Neill und Carter um die Ecke kamen.  
  
"O'Neill, weißt Du schon etwas neues über den Eindringling?" meldete sich Teal'c zu Wort.  
  
"Also wie es aussieht haben die Wachen keinen Außerirdischen, sondern eine junge Zivilistin über den Haufen geschossen, die gerade auf der Krankenstation um ihr Leben kämpft."  
  
Sam fiel ihm ins Wort: "Colonel, Sie wissen doch genauso wie ich, dass ein unbefugtes Betreten des Geländes so gut wie unmöglich ist."  
  
"Das weiß ich Carter. Anscheinend hat es diese Person aber trotz der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen geschafft und ist durch das Sicherheitsnetz hindurchgeschlüpft. Ich denke wir gehen ersteinmal zu Hammond und klären das weitere Vorgehen." 'Hoffentlich kann uns der General etwas Aufschlußreiches mitteilen.'  
  
"SG-1 sofort in mein Büro!" scholl General Hammonds Stimme durch die Lautsprecher.  
  
"Was habe ich gesagt?" grinste O'Neill und wandte sich zum Gehen um.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass sie an die Oberfläche gehen, mit den verantwortlichen Wachposten reden und diesen bedauerlichen Zwischenfall unverzüglich aufklären." Eröffnete General Hammond die Lagebesprechung.  
  
"Ihr Ausflug nach P3X-537 fällt aus. Diese Sache hat größte Priorität.  
  
"Warum schicken Sie uns Sir? Es gibt auch andere Leute, die speziell auf soilche Ermittlungen spezialisiert sind..." entgegnete Carter.  
  
"Weil eben vor nicht einmal 10 Minuten Major Samuels hier reingeflogen kam und die sofortige Auslieferung der Gefangenen in die Obhut seiner Männer verlangt hat. Ich konnte ihn nur umstimmen, nachdem ich jemanden von der Krankenstation hier aufmarschieren ließ, damit dieser dem Major die gegenwärtige Situation verdeutlichen konnte."  
  
"Und wie geht es der Zivilistin?" schaltete sich Daniel in das Gespräch ein.  
  
"Sie sind immer noch am Operieren. Wir müssen abwarten und auf Dr. Frasiers Bericht warten. Und in der Zwischenzeit sehen Sie zu, dass sie den Ablauf und die Ursache des Zwischenfalls herausfinden. Und fühlen sie Major Samuels einmal gründlich auf den Zahn. Finden Sie heraus, warum er unseren ungewollten Gast so schnell beiseite schaffen will. Das ist nebenbei auch der Grund warum ich Sie für diesen Auftrag ausgewählt habe. Sie vier haben Erfahrungen mit Samuels und dessen Auftreten. Noch Fragen Major?"  
  
"Nein, Sir."  
  
"Gut. Wegtreten."  
  
Da SG-1 schon abmarschbereit gewesen war, bevor sie zu General Hammond zitiert wurden, konnte das Team (nachdem O'Neill noch schnell seine Ausrüstung geholt hatte) sofort aufbrechen.  
  
An der Oberfäche angekommen ging O'Neill zielstrebig zu dem Unterstand, in dem sich der diensthabende Offizier gewöhnlich aufhielt.  
  
Carter und Jackson folgten ihm mit ihren Augen, bis er in dem Gebäude der Diensthabenden verschwunden war. Teal'c blickte sich währenddessen n der Gegend genauer um. Wie üblich Trug er eine Mütze an der Erdoberfäche außerhalb des SGC. Heute war es eine schwarze.  
  
Das Wetter hatte sich verschlechtert. Dunkle Wolken zogen hinter dem Cheyenne Mountain auf. Bald würde es regnen.  
  
"Major Carter, kannst Du mir sagen, was für ein Gebäude da hinten steht?"  
  
Carter drehte sich in die von Teal'c angezeigte Richtung. In ca. 1,5 km Entfernung stand ein Gebäude auf einer Ebene.  
  
"Mmh, das scheint ein neu errichtetes Gebäude zu sein. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass da zuvor etwas gestanden hätte."  
  
Sie griff nach dem Feldstecher, den sie in einer Seitentasche ihrer Weste mit sich führte und richtete den Blick wieder auf das unbekannte Gebäude.  
  
"Kein Anzeichen von Aktivität. Wenn dort jemand ist, muß er sich innerhalb des Gebäudes aufhalten. Allerdings kann ich nichts erkennen, da es keine Fenster gibt. Scheint eine Lagerhalle zu sein.  
  
"Carter, Sie schauen schon in die richtige Richtung."  
  
"Überrascht ließ die genannte den Feldstecher sinken. O'Neill war schon wieder zurück.  
  
"Der diensthabende Offizier hat mir erklärt, dass sich der Zwischenfall gar nicht hier, also in Sektion A, wie er es nannte, ereignet hat, sondern in Sektion B und diese liegt genau dort, wo sie gerade hingeschaut haben."  
  
"Warum haben wir bis jetzt noch nichts von dieser Sektion B mitgekriegt?" fragte Daniel.  
  
"Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, auf die mir der Diensthabende nur antworten konnte, dass er erst durch den Zwischenfall von der Sektion B erfahren hat. Und ratet mal von wem?"  
  
O'Neill blickte sich um.  
  
"Ein Soldat, der sich nicht eindeutig indentifizierte und von dem Zwischenfall in der Kommandostelle, in der ich eben gerade war, berichtete, erwähnte in dem Gespräch mit dem Diensthabenden nebenbei, dass er noch Major Samuels über diesen Zwischfall in Sektion B Bericht erstatten müsste. Anschließend hat er den Diensthabenden noch nach dem Telefon gefragt."  
  
"Das erklärt das plötzlich Auftauchen bei General Hammond." warf Carter ein.  
  
"Richtig. Es stellt sich noch die Frage, warum der General nicht über diese Sektion B informiert war. Ansonsten hätte er es uns doch gesagt.  
  
"Jack, meinen Sie hier läuft eine andere geheime Aktion? So nah neben dem Stargatecenter?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung Daniel. Aber dafür sind wir ja hier. Herausfinden wie es zu dem Zwischfall kam und Major Samuels gehörih auf den Zahn fühlen."  
  
"Hat der Diensthabende etwas über das Gebäude dorthinten gesagt?" fragte Teal'c O'Neill.  
  
"Hach! Das ist ja noch das Beste! Dieses Gebäude war laut Diensthabendem Offizier heute morgen einfach da, obwohl der Bericht von Gestern keine Baumaßnahmen oder derglichen in der Nähe des SGC erwähnt."  
  
"Tja, entweder haben die Wachen geschlafen, oder..."  
  
"Oder Daniel?  
  
"Oder in der Nacht wurde lautlos ein Fertigbau errichtet. Kommt es euch nicht auch merkwürdig vor, dass man von hier aus gar keine Zufahrtswege zum Gebäude ausmachen kann? Irgendwie muß doch der ganze Krempel zum Hausbau transportiert worden sein. Und wenn dort etwas gelagert wird, muß es doch auch dorthin geschafft werden."  
  
"Wie immer ein guter Einwand Daniel. Also los, schauen wir uns das Gelände einmal genauer an." kommandierte O'Neill und ging in Richtung des Gebäudes. "Seid vorsichtig, vielleicht gibt es hier irgendwelche Sicherheitsvorrichtungen wie Stolperfallen oder automatischen Selbstschußanlagen. Carter, haben Sie mit dem Feldstecher irgendwas besonderes entdeckt?"  
  
"Nein, Sir. Das Gelände ist relativ eben. Es gibt einige kleinere Felsformationen, ansonsten Gras und Buschwerk. Das Gebäude selbst scheint ein Lagerraum zu sein. Der Eingang muß sich auf der Hinterseite des Gebäudes befinden, da von hier aus nichts auszumachen ist."  
  
"Na dann los. Sehen wir uns dieses mysteriöse Gelände B mal näher an. Am Besten wir verteilen uns, um das Gelände flächig besser nach dem "Tatort" durchsuchen zu können. Falls jemand über etwas besonderes stolpert, wie z.B. Major Samuels soll er Bescheid geben. Die Funkfrequenz ist euch ja bekannt. Anschließend müssen wir General Hammond darüber informieren, das hier anscheinend etwas hinter seinem Rücken läuft. Wobei ich wette das Samuels da seine Finger im Spiel hat."  
  
Mit diesen Worten beendete O'Neill die kleine Lagebesprechung und gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
( Tox (tox-ic@web.de) 


End file.
